ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase (AGP) catalyzes the conversion of ATP and .alpha.-glucose-1-phosphate to ADP-glucose and pyrophosphate. ADP-glucose is used as a glycosyl donor in starch biosynthesis by plants and in glycogen biosynthesis by bacteria. The importance of ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase as a key enzyme in the regulation of starch biosynthesis was noted in the study of starch deficient mutants of maize (Zea mays) endosperm (Tsai and Nelson, 1966; Dickinson and Preiss, 1969).
AGP enzymes have been isolated from both bacteria and plants. Bacterial AGP consists of a homotetramer, while plant AGP from photosynthetic and non-photosynthetic tissues is a heterotetramer composed of two different subunits. The plant enzyme is encoded by two different genes, with one subunit being larger than the other. This feature has been noted in a number of plants. The AGP subunits in spinach leaf have molecular weights of 54 kDa and 51 kDa, as estimated by SDS-PAGE. Both subunits are immunoreactive with antibody raised against purified AGP from spinach leaves (Copeland and Preiss, 1981; Morell et al., 1987). Immunological analysis using antiserum prepared against the small and large subunits of spinach leaf showed that potato tuber AGP is also encoded by two genes (Okita et al., 1990). The cDNA clones of the two subunits of potato tuber (50 and 51 kDa) have also been isolated and sequenced (Muller-Rober et al., 1990; Nakata et al., 1991).
As Hannah and Nelson (Hannah and Nelson, 1975 and 1976) postulated, both Shrunken-2 (Sh2) (Bhave et al., 1990) and Brittle-2 (Bt2) (Bae et al., 1990) are structural genes of maize endosperm ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase. Sh2 and Bt2 encode the large subunit and small subunit of the enzyme, respectively. From cDNA sequencing, Sh2 and Bt2 proteins have predicted molecular weight of 57,179 Da (Shaw and Hannah, 1992) and 52,224 Da, respectively. The endosperm is the site of most starch deposition during kernel development in maize. Sh2 and bt2 maize endosperm mutants have greatly reduced starch levels corresponding to deficient levels of AGP activity. Mutations of either gene have been shown to reduce AGP activity by about 95% (Tsai and Nelson, 1966; Dickinson and Preiss, 1969). Furthermore, it has been observed that enzymatic activities increase with the dosage of functional wild type Sh2 and Bt2 alleles, whereas mutant enzymes have altered kinetic properties. AGP is the rate limiting step in starch biosynthesis in plants. Stark et al. placed a mutant form of E. coli AGP in potato tuber and obtained a 35% increase in starch content (Stark, 1992).
The cloning and characterization of the genes encoding the AGP enzyme subunits have been reported for various plants. These include Sh2 cDNA (Bhave et al., 1990), Sh2 genomic DNA (Shaw and Hannah, 1992), and Bt2 cDNA (Bae et al., 1990) from maize; small subunit cDNA (Anderson et al., 1989) and genomic DNA (Anderson et al., 1991) from rice; and small and large subunit cDNAs from spinach leaf (Morell et al., 1987) and potato tuber (Muller-Rober et al., 1990; Nakata et al., 1991). In addition, cDNA clones have been isolated from wheat endosperm and leaf tissue (Olive et al., 1989) and Arabidopsis thaliana leaf (Lin et al., 1988).
AGP functions as an allosteric enzyme in all tissues and organisms investigated to date. The allosteric properties of AGP were first shown to be important in E. coli. A glycogen-overproducing E. coli mutant was isolated and the mutation mapped to the structural gene for AGP, designated as glyC. The mutant E. coli, known as glyC-16, was shown to be more sensitive to the activator, fructose 1,6 bisphosphate, and less sensitive to the inhibitor, cAMP (Preiss, 1984). Although plant AGP's are also allosteric, they respond to different effector molecules than bacterial AGP's. In plants, 3-phosphoglyceric acid (3-PGA) functions as an activator while phosphate (PO.sub.4) serves as an inhibitor (Dickinson and Preiss, 1969).
In view of the fact that endosperm starch content comprises approximately 70% of the dry weight of the seed, alterations in starch biosynthesis correlate with seed weight. Unfortunately, the undesirable effect associated with such alterations has been an increase in the relative starch content of the seed. Therefore, the development of a method for increasing seed weight in plants without increasing the relative starch content of the seed is an object of the subject invention.